


Don't Wait Up for me, I won't be there

by alicecrow6



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne Has Feelings, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Hurt Damian Wayne, Lazarus Pit, Protective Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/pseuds/alicecrow6
Summary: Damian was 15 when he escaped from the League of Assassins. He was 15 when the children he had sworn to himself that he would protect died. He was 15 when he murdered everyone in the hellhole they called a relief camp.This is a story about Damian avenging the murder of his young friends and learning more and more disturbing secrets that his grandfather and mother had decided to keep hidden from him. This is a story about Damian preventing the murder of billions as he uses every tool his family has ever given him. This is the story of Damian murdering the al Ghuls.
Kudos: 53





	Don't Wait Up for me, I won't be there

Damian walked slowly. His steps were measured and heavy. They were not the footsteps of an assassin. Nonetheless, for today, they were his.

The ground was slippery with blood but Damian did not fall. He had far too much practice to slip on something as mundane as blood.

Damian kept his head forward and ignored the fact that his mother and grandfather had most likely been informed of the massacre he had committed. 

Damian let a bitter smile settle onto his face.

He doubted that they would care about the people he killed, rather it was more likely they would punish him for attempting to escape.

Damian kept his steps steady as a small body caught his attention. His breath caught and his eyes burned.

“Will- will you kill us?” a small girl had asked bravely. Her chin shook and her eyes were full of tears but she did not look away from his gaze. A small boy tried to pull her away but she would not be moved.

“No,” Damian had told her with certainty, he would not allow her to come to harm, he would not allow any of them to come to harm.

She had given him a smile then, a bright, happy, warm smile. 

Damian took another step. He could not afford to stop walking.

“For you my lord!” a little boy held out a flower expectantly. Damian took it gently from his grasp.

“Thank you,” Damian told him truthfully. He giggled lightly before running back to the other children at the camp. 

Damian smiled softly at the group as they laughed and danced playfully with one another.

He did not see the stare directed at his back.

Damian could feel his cloth shoes become soaked through as he walked across another puddle of blood.

“Come play with us my lord!” one of the children jumped excitedly. Damian blinked at the small group of children that had started to follow him around like little ducklings.

Damian tilted his head before nodding. The children cheered and one of them bravely dared to take his hand.

Damian let out a soft huff of laughter as they started to drag him around.

His hands were white from how hard he was clenching them. Damian took a deep breath and tried not to choke on it.

“It hurts! it hurts! My lord! My lord please! Damian please!” one of the little girls screamed as the brute took her roughly. Damian could not look away. He grits his teeth and clenched his fists.

He could not move forward without the man jamming his knife into her thin throat.

He could do nothing as his young friend was violated in the worst of ways.

He had promised himself that he would never allow them to be hurt. What good was that promise now?

Another scream broke through the little girl's mouth and Damian could hold himself back no longer.

He rushed in with his sword but that was exactly what the man had been waiting for. He slit the girl’s throat and laughed at the Damian as he stood still in front of the gurgling body.

She weakly reached out a hand to Damian as though he could save her from what lay beyond.

He couldn't but he stretched out his own hand in response all the same.

The man laughed and grabbed her small hand, stopping her.

Soon the gurgles stopped and her eyes became empty.

Damian did not look up from her small face as he let his hand strike the sick man that dared to kill and defile one of the children under his care.

He fell back with a wet squelch and Damian gently caught the girl when she fell from the man’s grip.

He lowered her softly to the floor and whipped away the blood that made itself home on her face. He felt tears burn down his face as he watched how his wasted good intentions did nothing but further smudge the blood around.

A high pitched scream from far away broke him out of his thoughts.

“No,” Damian whispered, horrified as an idea of what was happening slowly formed in his mind.

He was up in an instance.

Damian’s throat was clogged and his nose was full and his eyes were burning but at least he wasn't choking on his own blood, Damian thought hysterically.  
He took another step.

“Get away from them!” Damian shouted too late as a group of armed men gunned down innocent children.

At least he wasn't shot.

He took another step.

“Please, I beg of you! Don't hurt him!” Damian went down on his hands and knees before the man, a gun held against his head, stopping him from simply killing the bastard.

The man grinned at him and tightened his hands around the boy’s neck until an audible snap was heard. 

And with the boy’s neck, so too did Damian’s restraint snap.

At least his neck was snapped.

He took another step.

Damian didn't bother caring about his own body, it didn't matter. The screams of the men sounded like a strange parody of the children.

At least he wasn't dead.

Damian finally stepped outside of the gated camp, the trees shading him for the first time in months as he took a deep breath.

Blood lingered on the back of his tongue and it’s smell tainted every breath but at least he wasn't dead.

At least he wasn't dead.

At least he wasn't dead.

At least he wasn't dead.

At least he wasn't dead.

At least he wasn't dead.

At least he wasn't dead.

At least he wasn't dead.

Damian wished he was dead.


End file.
